


Peaceful night

by Tudun



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Дреджи шутят и смеются.





	Peaceful night

Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда сестры могли побыть вместе. Редкое мгновение мира, когда не нужно было сражаться за выживание, когда они знали, что их народ сможет прожить мирно еще один день под равнодушными голубыми небесами.   
  
Рейз неотрывно смотрела вверх на темное небо. Маленькие огоньки завораживали ее, они не были такими ослепляющими, как костры ее врагов, наоборот серебристый свет успокаивал. Она даже смела надеяться, что однажды поверхность станет их родным домом и она сможет всегда любоваться темным небом, усыпанным серебром.  
  
Руин рядом тихо прогудела, привлекая ее внимание. Дредж взглянула на сестру: она выглядела как будто обеспокоенной, было непривычно видеть обычно уверенную Руин такой. Рейз протянула ладонь и положила ее на штурмовое орудие, которое заменяло сестре правую руку, желая успокоить. Рейз издала серию высоких щелкающих звуков, как будто горсть мелких камешков скинули на каменную плиту, на что Руин ответила протяжным скрипучим звуком.  
  
Взгляд Рейз снова устремился в небо. Высоко проплывали маленькие темные облака, на мгновение скрывая огни. Мысли дредж были спокойны, как гладь подземных озер, воду которых никогда не трогал ветер. Она с трудом могла вспомнить за последние годы хотя бы пару таких безмятежных моментов. Каждый день предвещал новые битвы с теми, кто пытается снова загнать ее народ под землю и истребить до последнего. Сердце Рейз сжалось при мысли о том, что может произойти с ее семьей, если она перестанет сражаться.   
  
Низкое гудение оторвало Рейз от печальных мыслей. Руин придвинулась ближе и чуть наклонила голову. Рейз издала щелчок и прильнула своим лбом ко лбу сестры. Они утешали так друг друга, когда были детьми. Руин ободряюще прогудела, но в груди у Рейз было тяжело.  
  
Почему это так похоже на прощание?


End file.
